


Comatose Confessions

by Joshanddonna



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshanddonna/pseuds/Joshanddonna
Summary: Josh finally tells Donna how he feels, but it might already be too late.





	Comatose Confessions

He walked into the hospital room and saw his Donna, broken. His Donna, the sunshine of his life, his rock, his everything. He had never felt so helpless. He could fix the most complex of political dilemmas, but he couldn’t fix the one thing in the world that meant the most to him. Worst of all, it was his fault. He sent her there. He thought he was helping her career. He thought he was giving her what she wanted. Instead, she might die. 

Josh sat in the chair next to her and watched her. He had no idea how much time had passed. Minutes, maybe hours. He finally allowed himself to cry. Since he found out about Donna, there hasn’t been a minute to slow down or be alone. Now it was just him and her, and he let himself break down. “Donna, I need you to wake up. I need you” he choked out. “I know this is the worst time I could tell you this, but I love you. I love you, Donna. I don’t know if you can hear me. I need you to know. I’m so sorry I haven’t told you. I’m just- I’m so sorry.”


End file.
